


【米英】When it comes to

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cardverse, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  一般人設定。撲克牌設定穿插。※  關鍵字：黑桃，電影｜藝人ｘ歌手｜英雄式戀愛法則
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568050
Kudos: 15





	1. 【米英】When it comes to

_(Special thanks for the Illustration by ee.)_

——————




鐫刻著黑桃圖案的大鐘靜靜地陷落在雪地裡，黑色的長時針和短分針正以逆時鐘的方向飛快地轉動起來，藍紫色的光暈氤氳地浮動著。

即使身處冰天雪地中，即便被刺骨的寒冷籠罩，他仍然能感到懷裡那人的體溫，正隨著魔力的轉移在一點一點地消逝。

金髮碧眼的青年虛弱地依偎在他懷裡，往常總是高傲的臉上幾乎沒有一絲血色。此刻他正用力地繃緊肩膀，似乎是想抬起手——喜愛乾淨的他也許是想擦去嘴角的血跡——卻已然缺乏足夠的力氣。然後他終於放棄了掙扎，把餘下的體力都凝聚在了嘴邊：“我的王…我要你宣誓…永遠愛護我們的子民，守護黑桃國，我們的黑桃王國……”

那平常聽上去有些可愛的鼻音徹底被血液粘稠的質感和冰雪呼嘯的聲音隔開，顯得愈加飄渺：

“我把餘生、都獻給你……”

他氣若遊絲，嘴角泛起一抹淡然的微笑——那是榮譽，是驕傲，是他毫不懊悔的證明。

那位氣力傲人、在外界傳說中冷靜鐵腕的君王的嘴唇顫抖了起來。他想開口，卻喉嚨哽咽，發不出聲音。

他緊緊地抓住對方的手，隨著時鐘的轉動湧入身體的魔力夾著陷入深淵一般的壓迫感和剝離感，幾乎把他的靈魂卷起又拋下。

我的皇后，我的皇后。

他想起他每一次微怒表情下的關懷，每一次諷刺和挖苦中藏著的激勵，每一次害羞時那柔軟的臉頰和耳旁藏不住的微紅；那些醞釀了幾百次的悸動，那些兩人共同作戰的驕傲，他們站在神諭和國民前的共同承諾，神聖而莊嚴——

他有萬千的話語想訴說，所有的未曾說出口的話語——這個人從未聽過的，也再沒有機會聽到的。

喧囂的風和雪吹散了他最愛的人的最後一絲氣息。他用力抱緊了對方逐漸冷去的纖細身軀，他把臉用力地埋進他的脖頸裡。

沒人知道他的表情。

再也沒有人知道。

“別……”

“別離開——！！”

阿爾弗雷德從喉嚨中發出了壓迫許久的低吼，他用力地坐起身來——清晨的陽光透過明亮的落地窗撒滿了他寬闊的房間以及堆了好些模型和雜誌的床鋪，空氣清爽怡人。

“你可終於醒了，謝謝上天。”他的經紀人弗朗西斯.波諾弗瓦一手拿著鍋鏟，若無其事地從門外探頭進來，“要知道平常這個時候你都晨跑回來了。”他打量了一下還坐在床上發愣的阿爾弗雷德，眼神在某個重要部位停留了幾秒，語氣輕佻：“哦——難道說哥哥我打擾到你的好事了？”

這時的阿爾弗雷德顯然已經從夢中回過神來，他低聲笑了笑。

“開玩笑的！哥哥我只是開玩笑的！”弗朗西斯幾乎是連跑帶跳地從原主人的房間裡逃出，才成功閃避了兩個分別重40磅的啞鈴的迅猛攻擊。

不要隨便招惹剛起床的美國人，尤其是那個人是你半個上司、半個顧客、目前當紅的實力派演員，偏偏又有一副健康陽光好皮相、並且連肌肉力量和瞬間爆發力都能讓流氓惡棍退避十米的情況下。

聽到隨重力落地的兩個啞鈴砸穿木質地板的聲響，弗朗西斯幾乎想把半分鐘前說話油嘴滑舌不走心的自己洗掉重練。

出於對職業的尊重，他還是站在安全區域扔下了最後一句叮囑：“喂大明星，別忘了今天要去和導演見面——”

\+ + + + +

“所以說，你又做了那個跟黑桃國有關的夢？”

一向文雅的日本人此刻看上去並沒什麼耐心，他身上那套土到掉渣的棗紅色運動服和黑色框架眼鏡下的紅血絲，都在揭露主人已經連續幾天熬夜嚴重睡眠不足且缺乏適當洗漱的事實。

本田菊從亂糟糟的廚房裡找出一個玻璃杯，倒了熱茶遞給阿爾弗雷德，就又坐回了亂糟糟的工作桌前面。他面前是堆成半座小山高的文案用紙張，腳下是成堆的揉皺了的紙團。

“是啊，而且這次的夢境特別真實。我幾乎能看到黑桃皇后的臉了。”在長期的遊戲戰友兼未來半年需要面對的工作夥伴面前，阿爾弗雷德自然而然地提起了工作，“可能因為我把劇本和臺詞都背熟了吧，總覺得到現在都能記得他冰涼的手指，還有嘴角那一抹笑容。”想起夢中的場景，冰天雪地，還有那位逐漸遠去的小皇后，阿爾弗雷德的心臟幾乎又縮緊了一些，“你這次的劇本太有實感了。”

身兼導演和劇本的本田轉過身來:“謝謝你的讚美和認真。聽到主角的你這麼說，不枉費我當初費力拿下這部小說的改編權。”他灰暗的神情明亮了一些，又很快黯淡下去，“但到目前為主還沒發掘到適合黑桃皇后的演員。總覺得說不定是上天在玩弄我，覺得我拍不好這樣的題材，希望我再一次去以死謝罪也說不定。”

想起“新銳導演本田菊出奇招以死逼迫作者 拿下《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》影視製作權”的業界新聞，阿爾弗雷德只覺得背後一涼。不熱衷察言觀色的他也趕緊安慰起眼前這位愛崗敬業過頭的東方友人：“哈哈，先別緊張。距離我們合約正式生效還有好幾個星期，不到開機那一天都不叫困境。”

似乎沒有聽進去阿爾弗雷德的安慰，本田仍然在一旁碎碎念：“我有時也不相信自己竟然能拿下《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》的改編權啊…架空中世紀背景的撲克牌大陸，四國聖戰，各國的陰謀黨派和政治交鋒！這麼宏大的世界觀和新理念，居然能順利獲得盧森堡財團的贊助，簡直難以想像！連黑桃王國國王與皇后之間的同性愛這樣的題材都能被大眾接受！連阿爾弗雷德這樣的大牌演員和基爾伯特那樣挑片子的偏門演員都能拿下！我竟然找不到合適的黑桃皇后……太不公平了！作者是要折磨我嗎？！‘一枝剛剛折下還帶著露水的黑玫瑰，清冷乾淨的氣息，白皙纖弱的魔法師’，我去哪裡找這樣的演員啊？！！”

在本田不帶停息說完上面那番話的同時，阿爾弗雷德已經就著略為苦澀的東方茶吞下了一個巨無霸漢堡。

對被形容為“大牌演員”他不置可否，也不覺得有多驕傲，畢竟從出道到現在的摸滾打爬的回憶依然歷歷在目，從在鏡頭出現5秒鐘就死掉的路人到擔任英雄電影的開掛主角，這中間吃的苦和虧和經驗，他都好好地提煉過再投入到工作中了。

要說對於這次的《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》的電影開機毫不擔心，那絕對是不可能的。只是選擇演員這種事他也沒有多少頭緒，最多只能給點門外漢的建議：“其實就原作和劇本的戲份和角色性格來看，黑桃皇后的選角也不是非演員不可，說不定你可以試試…呃，模特兒？至少硬體過關，演技這一部分可以通過一些特訓課程和對手戲來彌補。”

本田原本陰沉的臉色又黑了一些：“別提模特兒了……你知道最近時尚雜誌上很紅的人氣男模諾威吧？氣質很冷傲很美的那個。”

阿爾弗雷德眼前一亮：“哦，我記得他和那個丹麥演員，嗯，丁馬克？合拍的一個叫《冰與火》的香水廣告，那個很帥，對比鮮明，讓人印象深刻。”雖然沒法想像和諾威合作的情景，但就角色形象來說，諾威漂亮清冷的外形確實和黑桃皇后還算有幾分相稱。

“你以為我沒嘗試過邀請他嗎？他用三句對話就掐滅了我們的合作可能，你知道是哪三句嗎？‘本田先生，你知道我為什麼選擇模特這個職業嗎。’‘嗯，因為您的外形冷豔獨特，符合服裝設計師和大眾的審美。’‘呵，是因為不需要讓我擺出任何表情，做表情這種事太痛苦了。’ 你能想像我全身僵硬離開他事務所的表情嗎人氣演員阿爾弗雷德？！”

本田抓住了阿爾弗雷德夾克的領子，眼中的紅血絲幾乎演變成血淚。上一次看到這個表情大概是他們連線三天三夜打星際卻遇到緊急停電時的那個清晨。

為了防止本田的狀態進一步惡化，阿爾弗雷德趕緊隨口拋出了緊急方案B：“那……你考慮過歌手嗎？我偶爾會看些小眾歌手的演出，他們在表情和肢體語言上的表現力不錯。”

“……歌手？嗯？……歌手？！”本田菊鬆開了雙手，臉上的表情仿佛雨過天晴。


	2. Chapter 2




再次和本田取得聯繫已經是三天後的事情了。

阿爾弗雷德這位友人和重要合作夥伴一掃幾天前的陰霾，電話一接通便滔滔不絕起來：“我已經給電影找到了理想的黑桃皇后！什麼連續三天試鏡，根本沒用，真正對的人一眼就通過！我已經把他的照片發給作者了，連他也給予了正面評價！我不用以死謝罪了阿爾弗雷德！祝賀我吧！”幾乎穿透智慧手機的熱情讓阿爾弗雷德覺得很是慶倖又有些好奇，他果斷開口截住了本田的抒情演講：“那麼，你找到的是誰？”

“啊，當然是我們那憂鬱嬌弱的！冷清的！黑桃王國的美麗玫瑰！”

“不，我是問演員的名字。”

“亞瑟.柯克蘭。也是我的老朋友了，我竟然之前都沒想到他，真是有辱我這麼多年的選角經驗……”似乎終於察覺到了阿爾弗雷德的真正疑問，本田又補充了一句，“啊，不過他不是演員。”

“不是演員、嗎。”雖然曾經提議過讓本田嘗試尋找非演員的角色人選，但事情真到來時阿爾弗雷德倒有些擔心了起來，一來是未曾聽說過對方的名字，二來是對臺詞演繹和演技方面的擔憂。

“是個很漂亮的小歌手哦。其他資料你可以讓弗朗西斯找給你，他們也算老相識了。啊，不過你很快就會見到他了。距離開機還有一段時間，但是他下週一會先來露個臉。我相信你肯定不介意提前熟悉一下‘重要搭檔’的。”不知是否有什麼深意，在說‘重要搭檔’時本田特意加了重音。

阿爾弗雷德的好奇心被完全勾了起來，暫且不論本田古怪多變的性格，至少他在工作和職業方面是非常嚴格且挑剔的，否則不會從業不到十年就備受業界矚目。看來他是真的對亞瑟.柯克蘭這個人選十分滿意。

所以，到底是什麼樣的人呢。

\+ + + + +

年輕的英雄從不掩飾他的動機，也不忘展露他搜集資訊的能力。在他的經紀人把資料送到之前，他已經在互聯網上展開了非常詳細的調查。

第一眼看到亞瑟.柯克蘭的照片時阿爾弗雷德確實有些驚訝：亞麻金色的蓬鬆短髮，翡翠綠的大眼睛，皮膚白皙，身材纖瘦，襯著那張娃娃臉簡直難以想像對方是比自己更年長的23歲青年。

但不得不說，亞瑟確實和《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》中黑桃皇后的形象很相稱，尤其是短短的劉海下那對倔強的粗眉毛，再結合網路上一些粉絲拍下的各種表情——高傲地嘲諷著的，有些生氣的，鬧彆扭的，害羞躲避的，走神發呆的——都讓阿爾弗雷德覺得這真是個性格相當豐富的人。光是看著那些照片就已經期待起他演繹黑桃皇后時的情景了。

帶著一半讚美和一半好奇的心情大肆搜索了許多資料之後，阿爾弗雷德當天下午就興沖沖地喬裝一番，驅車前往CD店鋪買下了亞瑟最近的新單曲專輯《在藍鈴花的森林中》。

和封面上亞瑟那身帶些朋克搖滾氣息的衣裝有著奇妙的反差，這是一首帶著英倫式童話色彩的曲子。

阿爾弗雷德平常更熱衷曲風昂揚、宏偉壯闊的歌曲和各類電影原聲，還是第一次聽到這種風格的歌曲：

“品完紅茶之後／和獨角獸一起 看看外面的世界

藍鈴花的森林／ 小精靈們的茶話會

熱鬧的閒談／ 一如既往的笑顏

對著我說 下次再會”

清澈的發音，略帶鼻音的溫柔嗓子，夢幻的曲調，像是帶著檸檬紅茶般的清爽香氣，又有著棉花糖的柔軟香甜，向阿爾弗雷德的心灌進了諸多的期待和雀躍。

回到家中，阿爾弗雷德就把《在藍鈴花的森林中》的主旋律部分剪輯出來，直接代替了原先的來電鈴聲。

直到傍晚，弗朗西斯才把亞瑟的資料送到阿爾弗雷德手中，並且一一回應了阿爾弗雷德的提問：“亞瑟啊，我們幾個人都管他叫眉毛，或者小少爺。嗯，就是個興趣貧乏的人吧？不算太愛講話，一講話就是挖苦人，也不愛社交，反正他朋友也不多——喜歡的社交？應該是喝酒吧。總之別讓他喝醉就是了，很麻煩的。他唱歌還是不錯的，不過演戲真的是第一次，遇到這種新手你應該也輕鬆不了啦。”

和阿爾弗雷德之前得到的消息相差並不太遠，獲得確認情報的年輕演員很是滿意地向他的經紀人道了謝。

他若有所思的笑容讓弗朗西斯很是不明所以：“我有時真搞不懂你。不過算了，早知道你是個不怕挑戰的傢伙～”

阿爾弗雷德在睡前又翻了翻手機相冊的最新幾張亞瑟的照片。

他顯然不是第一次擔當電影主演，也不是第一次和素未謀面的演員會面。但像此刻這樣欣喜和期待的心情，大概是人生第一回吧。

真想見見亞瑟啊。

\+ + + + +

英雄的人生雖然充滿曲折和挑戰，但作為既有才華又有運氣的人，他的生活總體是順遂的——比如，沒過幾天他就實現了那個不切實際的睡前願望。

這原本應該是一個尋常的工作日，他按照排程前往攝影棚，和導演本田及其他劇組成員一一見面，看角色衣服的打版結果並提出意見，以及確認之後的主要外景地點。

在和服裝組的人討論完如何修改黑桃國王那身天藍色貴族外套後，他隨意地轉身並抬頭，然後發現那位原本應該在下週一才會出現的英國籍小歌手，就安安靜靜地坐在攝影棚裡無人注意的角落中。

亞瑟.柯克蘭。

阿爾弗雷德手機相冊最新一張照片，目前使用的手機鈴聲的演唱者，以及他在網路上詳細搜索過一番資料的本人，此刻就那樣安靜地坐在攝影棚的一角。

阿爾弗雷德有些愣住了。

亞瑟手裡拿著的應該是劇本，他閱讀的神情看上去很專注。似乎讀到了哪些費解的部分，他蹙起了那對有點顯眼的粗眉毛，白皙的手指握著筆在劇本上面做批註。

周圍的工作人員在亞瑟身邊忙碌走動，時不時把亞瑟從阿爾弗雷德的視線中隔開。

阿爾弗雷德覺得有些焦躁起來，他沒有移開視線，而是邁開步子朝亞瑟的方向走過去。他覺得有些緊張，周圍的聲音似乎都安靜了下去，幾乎能聽見自己手錶的讀秒聲——那明明是標榜無聲的精工定制手錶。

似乎終於注意到阿爾弗雷德過於炙熱的視線，亞瑟有些疑惑地抬起頭來環視了四周，在發現阿爾弗雷德的時候有些驚訝地睜大了雙眼，然後有些不好意思地笑了笑。

那雙堪稱世界上最漂亮的綠眼睛——

“滴答、滴答、滴答”

那不是手錶秒針走動的聲響，那是墜入愛河的聲音。

\+ + + + +

合作夥伴初次見面的場面不知該形容為拘謹還是友好。

亞瑟的經紀人伊莉莎白.海德薇莉是個熱情且充滿幹勁的女孩，她在阿爾弗雷德想開口和亞瑟打招呼的同時，從不知哪個角落跳了出來，很快加入對話，並且熱絡地向阿爾弗雷德推銷起自己負責的藝人：“——總之，我們很高興能接到本田導演這次的邀約，一定會努力做到最好的！能夠和瓊斯先生合作，對我們來說真是天賜良機——啊不，一次重要的學習機會！”

亞瑟似乎有好幾次想開口打斷伊莉莎白的極力推銷，卻又出於風度而沒有開口。他有些尷尬地伸手理了理身上那件灰色毛衣的領子，細碎的髮尾在白皙纖細的脖頸處來回蹭了蹭。

阿爾弗雷德的視線幾乎沒有從亞瑟身上移開，他開口回答的聲音溫和得連自己都有些驚訝：“嗯，關於這點，我並不擔心。我相信你、們。”

亞瑟似乎有些意外，綠色的漂亮眼睛看起來又亮了些，嗓音清澈，帶著一點點可愛的鼻音：“謝謝你，瓊斯先生。”他向阿爾弗雷德伸出手來，顯現出了相當的友好。

“叫我阿爾弗雷德就好。之後就是合作關係了，也讓我喊你亞瑟吧？合作愉快。”

“唉？嗯……好的。”亞瑟臉上的神情像是局促，又帶些欣喜，他的語氣也歡快了一點，“阿爾弗雷德，請多指教。”

阿爾弗雷德臉上帶著微笑，慢慢握住了亞瑟的手。

亞瑟.柯克蘭，我的黑玫瑰皇后。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

總體而言阿爾弗雷德是個積極向上且充滿行動力的人，這也可以解釋他在職業上的成功，但談到日常的交際，他並非會花大量時間精力去經營人際關係的類型。

但凡事總有例外。

比如和亞瑟見完面的當天晚上，他在弗朗西斯開車接他回家的路上就直接撥通了伊莉莎白的電話：“你好，海德薇莉小姐。我是阿爾弗雷德。”電話裡只聽到對方的沉默，他連忙又補充道，“阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。”

伊莉莎白當然知道阿爾弗雷德是誰，她只是驚訝於在工作需要的打招呼和寒暄之外，這樣一個聲名顯赫的演員會不通過經紀人直接聯繫自己的事實。她腦海裡飛速閃過今天會面的所有場景，包括阿爾弗雷德當時的眼神和語氣，便知道話題大抵離不開她手上的那位英國小歌手了。

深呼吸了幾次，剛回到家中的經紀人小姐開口問道：“瓊斯先生，希望知道亞瑟的什麼事？”

“喊我阿爾弗雷德就好，”伊莉莎白的機靈讓阿爾弗雷德覺得很寬慰，於是他也省略了所有拐彎抹角：“對戲。關於這次電影，我希望在電影開機前和亞瑟對幾次戲。我這邊的行程，經紀人弗朗西斯會幫我調整好的。”

“啊——果然。”駕駛座上的的弗朗西斯歎了口氣，抬起左手向阿爾弗雷德做了個“OK”的手勢。一個經驗豐富的經紀人自然能夠應付自家藝人的一切要求。

\+ + + + +

和亞瑟的再次見面是在阿爾弗雷德家的客廳。

因為事先已經通過手機有了簡單對話，彼此都少了很多拘謹，這讓阿爾弗雷德覺得很是滿意。

工作自有工作的姿態，作為歌手出身的亞瑟對待劇本的態度很認真，於是身為專業演員的阿爾弗雷德當然也沒有絲毫怠慢。

在亞瑟表示他已經把原作都通讀過一遍後，他們討論起了原作的世界觀，黑桃國王和皇后的角色定位，角色間的感情互動，然後甚至對黑桃王國的政治和外交理念提出了不同的看法，說著說著幾乎爭論起來：

“在這個世界裡，君主的力量象徵國家的實力，那麼在外交場合隱藏感情也是合理的吧？他的定位本來就是軍閥，是力量的象徵，在草花國面前暴露弱點根本就不正確。”

“草花國雖然不是黑桃國的盟友，但敵人的敵人就是潛在的同盟，皇后作為外交使者想爭取同陣營的動機，完全可以理解吧？”

“你這樣的想法未免太理想化了吧？”阿爾弗雷德的嗓門提高了一些。

“我覺得你那種觀點才叫做專橫——！”亞瑟的眉毛蹙了起來。

“…………”

一陣沉默。

“慢著亞瑟，我們這是在爭吵什麼……”阿爾弗雷德先回過神來。

“這……”同樣回過神來的亞瑟也楞了一下，然後兩人幾乎不約而同地笑了起來。“啊哈哈哈——”這樣的場景讓阿爾弗雷德覺得很是有趣，他笑著揮了揮手，然後站起身來朝廚房走去。

“對不起，我好像不小心太認真了，”收起了笑臉的亞瑟似乎覺得有些不好意思了，他看著阿爾弗雷德走回客廳，接過了對方彎腰遞過來的水，然後補充道，“我一直在研究怎麼扮演黑桃皇后這個角色，似乎就跟著有點固執起來了。”

阿爾弗雷德倒是一臉愉快，他拿著手中的可樂坐回沙發：“我可以理解那種情緒哦。我還夢到過劇本裡的場景，聲音和場景幾乎都能模擬出來那種。”他伸手在空氣中隨意比劃了下。

“夢境嗎？”亞瑟有些疑惑又有些讚歎地應了聲，“真不愧是專業演員啊。”

“大概是職業習慣吧。”阿爾弗雷德隨意地翻了翻自己的劇本，然後看向亞瑟那本同樣記滿注釋的劇本，“亞瑟你不是專業演員，可以不用那麼苛刻要求自己的。當然我很尊敬你的認真。”他很喜歡亞瑟這股認真和執著，也並不打算掩飾自己由衷的讚歎。

然而亞瑟似乎沒有接收到他的稱讚意味，只是放下了水杯，平淡地回答：“就因為我不是專業演員，就更應該嚴格不是嗎？”他垂著眼睛繼續看起劇本，睫毛在眼下打出了淡淡的影子。

阿爾弗雷德笑了起來：“你說得沒錯。”

這世上，就是會有這種認真得可愛的人啊。

\+ + + + +

“愛情會刺激大腦內多巴胺的分泌，會讓人產生超乎平常的細心，會捕捉到更多美好的事物，給人帶來幸福愉悅的感覺。無論結局如何，愛情的過程是美好的。”

一次吃飯時弗朗西斯邊晃著手中的酒杯邊說出上面這番話，阿爾弗雷德當時的回答是：“你們這些熱衷愛情的人，不覺得想太多了嗎。”

阿爾弗雷德覺得這一天的自己大概也想得太多了。

他剛把黑桃國王那件鑲著銀色扣子的靛藍色馬甲穿上，別好勳章，正想把外套也穿上的時候，一抹紫色的身影從隔壁更衣室裡走了出來。

阿爾弗雷德儼然忘記了自己的下一步動作，他站在幾米開外的距離，目不轉睛地凝視著化好妝、穿戴整齊的亞瑟。

黑桃皇后的服飾相比國王來說顯得繁複一些：主體紫色的束腰長外套，下擺是一排燙印整齊的黑桃圖案，棕色的長褲恰到好處地束在系帶半筒靴裡，襯得亞瑟的身形纖細而優雅；鑲著雙排銀扣的藍紫色馬甲，整潔的立領襯衫，繡著花邊的白色大蝴蝶領結上別著做工精巧的胸針，都讓亞瑟線條好看的脖頸顯得更白皙精緻；再往上是與外套同色系的紫色小禮帽，系著一圈細細的藍色緞帶——儼然是書中黑桃皇后的專屬裝束和配色，把亞瑟的白皙臉龐和碧綠雙眼襯托得更加耀眼。

清冷，英俊，氣勢凜凜……阿爾弗雷德用力地在腦中搜索著形容詞，卻發現自己的詞彙庫不夠充盈。他說不出話來。

亞瑟的臉頰是淡淡的粉紅色，不知是因為熱或是緊張或是其他的什麼原因。在接觸到阿爾弗雷德的眼神時，他先是有些彆扭地挑了挑眉毛，然後抿了抿嘴角，淺淺地笑了。

那模樣和夢境裡幾乎一模一樣。

他漂亮的，清冷又纖細的黑桃國玫瑰。

阿爾弗雷德的眼神實在太過專注甚至灼熱，讓亞瑟顯得有些局促起來：“怎麼了，阿爾弗雷德？很奇怪嗎？我還是第一次穿這種風格的衣服。”

阿爾弗雷德沒有反應，亞瑟的語氣又困惑了些：“難道是妝容不對嗎？我試過阻止化妝師塗腮紅的，但她堅持必須要有腮紅才好看。”他一邊解釋一邊想伸手擦去臉上的妝，阿爾弗雷德及時回過神來，一個箭步上來抓住了亞瑟的手腕，語氣也有些急：“別擦！等下要拍攝定妝照的。”

“明白了。”亞瑟楞了一下，聲音裡是一絲無奈。華麗的衣服和不習慣的妝容讓他有些不自在，但視線定格在阿爾弗雷德身上的裝束時他明顯輕鬆了些，聲音裡又有了些笑意，“不過你這身衣服，比我的還莊嚴一些呢。不把外套穿上嗎？”

阿爾弗雷德應了聲，快速套上了國王那件同樣燙印著黑桃圖案的長外套，亞瑟似乎注意到了什麼，湊近了些伸手幫他理了理衣領。

阿爾弗雷德幾乎能聞到對方身上常有的那股淡淡的紅茶香氣，夾雜著化妝品特有的一點點朦朧香，很是好聞。他看著亞瑟低垂的眼瞼，認真地說：“你這樣非常適合，很漂亮。”

“嗯？”亞瑟抬起眼，正好對上了阿爾弗雷德天藍色的眼睛正透過眼鏡片灼灼地望著他，他於是也有些不好意思地後退半步別開了頭，半秒之後又轉回來：“謝、謝謝，你也很適合。”臉頰上的粉紅比之前又濃郁了一些。

阿爾弗雷德感覺自己的心仿佛飄在了雲端，四肢卻充滿了異常的能量，這股情緒結合本田和伊莉莎白看到幾位主演的妝容裝束時燃起的熱情和衝勁，倒是給之後的拍攝帶來諸多方便，宣傳用的定妝照拍攝壓縮在一天內就順利完成了。

這些照片經過後期的調整和素材添加之後發佈，毫無疑問地在媒體和各大網路社區引發了熱烈的討論。原作粉絲對選角和服飾的滿意程度意外地高，其中也夾雜了不少粉絲對阿爾弗雷德的稱讚和對亞瑟的好奇，以及對於劇情將如何演繹、演員會如何互動的猜測和好奇。

對於本田來說，一切宣傳的目的都達到了，甚至可以說是超額度完成：黑桃王國這對伴侶在原作本來就有相當的人氣，而如今兩位男性演員的外形，又超出了觀眾心目中的期待值，引發了電影劇情外的衍生討論。

對於電影製作組來說，這是再好不過的開端了。

而對於阿爾弗雷德來說，除了工作上的動力之外，這次拍攝的意義顯然更不一般。

儘管之前的幾次夢境都看不清黑桃皇后的臉，但在認識亞瑟之後，他的影像和夢中已經真正地重合在一起了。

阿爾弗雷德無法解釋這是否自己潛意識在作祟，或是遵從本心的刻意為之，但他很確定一件事，他認為，他們是合適的。

如果和亞瑟的第一次見面讓他體會到了所謂的“一見鍾情”，那麼此刻的心情，大概可以形容為“命中註定”了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

幾天後《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》電影便正式開機了。在本田把三本原作小說的珍藏版供奉在攝影棚中央工作臺之後，整個團隊便投入了拍攝工作。

出於對原作的忠實，製作組選擇的外景地點相當多樣化：從聖戰四國各具風格的豪華宮殿，到神秘幽深的禁忌森林；既有陽光和煦的玫瑰小庭院，也有黑桃王國與草花國交界的寬闊平原，場景也佈置得十分用心；至於外景無法覆蓋的部分，則使用佈景和細節到位的攝影棚來完成。

阿爾弗雷德十分享受這種緊湊、密集、高強度的外景拍攝，尤其是中間那些刀劍對決和騎馬場景，一直是他顯現自己專業能力、演技以及過人體力的好機會。讓他感到有些意外的是，在外景奔波的過程中，並非演員出身的亞瑟的專注和認真，絲毫不比他以前合作過的演員遜色。

在拍攝黑桃國王和皇后之間的互動時，每一次的眼神對視和身體接觸，每一次爭論或對話，亞瑟豐富多變的表情和眉梢眼角的飽滿情緒，很多時候都讓阿爾弗雷德覺得自己是看到了小說角色的化身。那種投入和角色契合度，把阿爾弗雷德原先對亞瑟的演技問題的擔心徹底掃除乾淨。而對亞瑟的表現，即便是挑剔的本田也毫不吝嗇自己的讚美：“放心吧，這個角色就是為你量身定做的！”

當然，在和亞瑟共演時偶爾出現的一些場景，像是扶著亞瑟的肩膀，雙手交握訴說著對黑桃王國的誓言時手指的溫度；或是在黑桃國郊外的小木屋裡，亞瑟替上身赤裸的自己纏上繃帶時近在咫尺的氣息……要說阿爾弗雷德連一絲動搖和想法也沒有，那絕對是騙人的。

然而把工作和戀情混淆在一起這種公私不分的事情，是不專業的人才會做的事。而作為演員，阿爾弗雷德無疑是專業且敬業的。

他尊重劇本，專注融入角色，他在戲裡是背景深厚、心思沉重的黑桃國王；而一旦從鏡頭前下來，他就能迅速脫離角色，回復他原先熱情帥氣的性格。

至於和亞瑟之間那些特殊的親昵，他暫且告誡自己平常心看待。嗯，暫且當成工作的額外福利就好了。

熟悉阿爾弗雷德的導演本田和經紀人弗朗西斯，對阿爾弗雷德戲裡戲外的冰火兩重天表現並不意外，但這種職業級的角色切換水平卻引發了來自亞瑟和其他劇組人員的敬意和進取心。

沒有什麼比一個演技精湛、名氣極大卻親切熱情沒有絲毫架子的主演，來得更鼓舞士氣的了。

儘管在電影的拍攝進程中穿插了不少意外——比如本田在片場不時爆發的低氣壓和碎碎念，比如阿爾弗雷德和他之前在《捉鬼特攻隊》中的合作夥伴兼這次的對手演員伊萬.布拉金斯基在片場引發的絕對零度般的較勁僵持，比如基爾伯特不知從哪裡招來的小鳥軍團，還有明明不差錢卻讓人費解地在片場賣起飯盒的王耀的行為，等等……然而電影的整體進度依然算得上有條不紊，其完成度是能讓本田多次熱血沸騰地喊出“計畫通”的程度。

\+ + + + +

在完成了大部分外景拍攝後，拍攝重心開始轉移到攝影棚內，後期剪輯和特效工作也緊鑼密鼓地跟上。

因為扮演的是原作中長期征戰四方的黑桃國王，阿爾弗雷德的戲份以氣勢多變的外景居多，小場景的攝影棚部分相對少，於是專注關愛自家藝人的經紀人弗朗西斯很快就把他騰出來的時間段用廣告邀約填上了。

儘管很樂意接拍自己喜愛的哈雷機車和運動功能飲料的廣告，但英雄還是免不了有些惆悵。

《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》的攝影棚安排和外景不同，他並非每次去攝影棚都能碰上亞瑟；有時即便知道了亞瑟的檔期，他的日程也被工作占滿，找不出空檔去觀看。兩人除了偶爾用手機互傳信息之外，比起密集的外景拍攝期似乎拉開了一些距離。

然而阿爾弗雷德並不太希望在工作繁忙的時期跑去和亞瑟見面。對他來說，比起一身疲憊無精打采帶來的無趣寒暄和讓對方擔心，他更希望用精神飽滿的姿態去見亞瑟，用滿身的能量和好情緒帶他到處走走逛逛，隨便做些好玩的事情，哪怕只是面對面聊聊天。

於是在難得可以休息的週末，在知道亞瑟這天有拍攝安排的情況下，他選擇了不去打擾對方，而是接受了剛好來附近出差的表兄弟馬修.威廉姆斯的邀請，跑去看了北美杯橄欖球決賽，用體育興趣給自己狠狠地充了一把電。

在這個事先說好休息的週末夜裡，在他把馬修送到機場後動身回家的路上，接到了弗朗西斯的電話，是阿爾弗雷德預計之外的事情。

“哈羅，阿爾弗雷德～今天的球賽很精彩吧？”弗朗西斯的聲調比往常高，在打開了藍牙通話模式的車廂裡顯得有些聒噪。

阿爾弗雷德吹了聲口哨：“確實很棒，我支持的隊伍贏了！對了，馬修還給你留了禮物……不過你並不是為了球賽特地在週末打給我的吧。”在說“週末”的時候他稍微加重了語氣。

“啊哈哈，抱歉抱歉。作為經紀人哥哥我當然知道你最近很忙，週末想休息。”弗朗西斯的語氣聽上去毫無歉意，他在下一秒壓低了嗓音，“不過現在有一個英雄的出場機會，我120%確定你不會想拒絕。”

帶著一絲奇妙的預感，阿爾弗雷德也壓低了聲音：“你說吧。”

“你家的黑桃小皇后在酒吧喝趴了，我們都搞不定他，你能來把他送回家嗎？”

\+ + + + +

照著弗朗西斯給的地址到達了“獵鷹”酒吧——業界人士最喜愛的會員制酒吧，阿爾弗雷德站在門口就看清了弗朗西斯口中的“我們”指的是誰：弗朗西斯本人，和在《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》中擔任鬼牌Joker的演員基爾伯特.貝爾什米特，還有情景喜劇的常駐人氣演員安東尼奧.F.卡裡埃多，業界人稱“惡友”的三人組，此刻正東倒西歪地趴在吧臺上，有一搭沒一搭地閒扯著。

看到阿爾弗雷德時他們一邊吹口哨一邊鼓掌：“嗨，阿爾弗雷德～”“喲，大明星～”基爾伯特朝阿爾弗雷德用力地招手：“嗨，好徒弟～”

阿爾弗雷德知道他指的是鬼牌Joker曾經擔任黑桃國王導師的情節，可惜他現在沒心思和酒鬼前輩開玩笑，而是忙著在光線昏暗的酒吧裡四下張望：“亞瑟呢？”

安東尼奧朝斜方向努了努嘴：“角落的沙發裡，那一團小金毛。哈哈，說是排解壓力想好好喝一晚上，結果幾杯就倒的眉毛喲！”他晃了晃酒杯，擺出了很是不屑的表情。

阿爾弗雷德皺了皺眉頭朝沙發走去，終於看到了穿著黑上衣黑褲子，黑色的朋克風外套半搭在身上，幾乎和深色絨布的沙發融為一體的亞瑟，正臉朝裡側地蜷在沙發裡，乍一看確實是不易發現的“一團小金毛”。

他把頭又湊近了些，發現亞瑟雙眼緊閉臉頰緋紅，比起喝醉更像是不舒服的樣子。他伸手握了握亞瑟的肩膀，沒有反應，於是又輕輕地拍了拍對方的臉頰，亞瑟只是輕哼了聲，又沒了迴響。

阿爾弗雷德回頭問依然在拌嘴的惡友三人組：“這是什麼情況？”

他心中多少有些介懷。伊莉莎白曾經聲情並茂地對他說過“亞瑟沒有什麼朋友的，他很怕寂寞，你應該多和他交流”，阿爾弗雷德幾乎信以為真，也就沒想到亞瑟和惡友這三人原來是可以一起喝酒訴苦的交情。

他想，如果亞瑟心情不好能先想到自己的話，自己的心情大概會比現在依然狀況外的處境好上百倍。

基爾伯特若無其事地揚了揚手：“工作壓力，工作壓力～”

似乎嗅到了空氣中一絲緊張的氣息，弗朗西斯趕緊救場：“今天在攝影棚不是有一場他和那個伊萬.布拉金斯基的對手戲嗎？大概是被對方的，嗯，演技？震懾到了吧。”

聽到了熟悉的傢伙的名字，基爾伯特馬上反駁：“我十萬個確定布拉金斯基那傢伙不是演技，他就是那種以震懾別人為樂的傢伙！”

安東尼奧也不放過嘲弄的機會：“你很瞭解嘛，基爾伯特——看來你在這方面是眉毛的好前輩，不憫好夥伴～”

“囉嗦！”基爾伯特錘了下桌子，把手上的酒一飲而盡。

弗朗西斯看上去還算清醒，他顯然發現在提到俄羅斯演員的名字時，阿爾弗雷德明顯有了幾分不悅。他趕緊清清嗓子，坦白從寬：“小少爺應該只是工作比較累罷了，畢竟不是演員出身，多少有點心理上的怯場。雖然他的經紀人伊莉莎白是挺驍勇善戰的，不過大半夜讓女孩跑出來接一個醉鬼也不合理，”他意味深長地朝阿爾弗雷德眨了眨眼，“所以我們就只好請英雄出場啦。”

阿爾弗雷德看了看蜷在沙發上不省人事的亞瑟，又看了看不著邊際的惡友三人組，歎了口氣：“我來把他帶回去。”

惡友三人組瞬間歡呼起來：

“好耶——”

“不愧是英雄，交給你了！”

“友情提示：別看他瘦巴巴的，喝醉酒掙扎起來體重可以變成平常的三倍！”基爾伯特還特地在空氣中比了個下墜的手勢。

無視惡友三人組的吵鬧，阿爾弗雷德伸出左手毫不費力地把亞瑟從沙發上撈了起來，發現對方只是搖了搖頭仍然沒有醒來的痕跡，於是直接把亞瑟往背上一帶，穩穩地固定在背上，無視亞瑟身上有些嗆鼻的酒氣，他大步流星地朝酒吧門口走去。

在踏出門口前，阿爾弗雷德回頭朝弗朗西斯喊了聲：“謝啦。”

弗朗西斯只是隨意揮了揮手，直接和安東尼奧討論起下一次聚會不如定在義大利那對廚師兄弟家的事情來了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

在完成了打開副駕駛座的車門，把亞瑟放上座位，俯身替他系好安全帶，帶上車門的一連串動作後，阿爾弗雷德特地多花了幾秒打量亞瑟的身形，然後無謂地感歎：果然不同體格的人坐在SUV越野車座位上的感覺也不一樣。要知道傍晚的時候馬修還抱怨過座位不夠寬敞、腳沒法完全伸直，而亞瑟窩在座位上的模樣卻只讓人覺得纖細，嗯，還有點可愛。

他一邊琢磨著一邊大步走回駕駛座，系好安全帶後他用餘光掃了眼副駕駛座上的亞瑟，發現對方居然醒來了，並且睜大著眼睛看向自己，翡翠綠的眼睛裡寫滿了疑惑。

“阿爾…弗雷德？”亞瑟原本帶點鼻音的嗓音因為喝醉的關係顯得有點迷糊，輕砸在阿爾弗雷德的耳膜上竟有些癢癢的如同小貓爪子在撓動似的感覺。

“嗯，我該說……晚上好，亞瑟？”阿爾弗雷德看著對方暈暈乎乎地伸手胡亂摸索，似乎是想解開安全帶又找不到按鈕位置的模樣，覺得有些好笑，“你別亂動，我現在送你回家。告訴我你家的地址吧？”

亞瑟頓了一下，盯著阿爾弗雷德好幾秒，喃喃地跟著重複了一遍：“你家的……地址？我家……？”

“不是我家，是你家。”阿爾弗雷德還是第一次看到亞瑟這副醉得暈暈乎乎、說話顛三倒四的模樣，讓他覺得有些棘手又倍感新鮮。

顯然他也沒指望喝醉酒的人能清楚地說出自家地址——想知道的話早就問弗朗西斯了——他用帶點惡作劇的口吻接了一句：“說不出來的話，就把你帶回我家啦。”

“嗯，地址……”亞瑟把頭靠在座位上，看上去似乎真的在思考，沒幾秒鐘就洩氣地看向阿爾弗雷德，“……我想睡覺。”完全答非所問。

“那就決定去我家了。”阿爾弗雷德聲音裡的笑意幾乎能溢出車窗了。他愉快地發動了引擎，打開了連接手機藍牙的汽車音箱，問了聲：“我可以開音樂吧？”

沒等亞瑟回應汽車已經上路，車廂裡響起了輕盈的童話曲調：“品完紅茶之後／和獨角獸一起／看看外面的世界／藍鈴花的森林……”

“這是……？”亞瑟迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，似乎比剛才清醒了些，他側頭看向阿爾弗雷德，“…我唱的歌……”

阿爾弗雷德專心地看著馬路前方，隨口回答：“我之前沒說過嗎？我喜歡你的歌，也喜歡你的聲音。”沒有察覺亞瑟略顯彆扭地閉上眼睛的瞬間，那並非酒精引致的沾上粉色的耳朵。

阿爾弗雷德性格雖然充滿衝勁，車技卻很穩。在輕軟的音樂和酒勁的共同作用下亞瑟睡得很沉，兩人一路再沒有交談。

\+ + + + +

順利把車停回車庫，阿爾弗雷德依然毫無障礙地把亞瑟背回了家。

把亞瑟的朋克外套扔在沙發上之後，他在自家那間堆滿了各種運動器材和模型材料的客房前徘徊了一下，還是作出了讓亞瑟睡在自己房間的決定，連萬一亞瑟問起時的回答也一併都想好了：主臥室足夠整潔寬敞，床褥舒適乾淨，不應該讓客人睡沙發，等等。完全罔顧過往多次讓弗朗西斯和本田睡沙發甚至直接躺地板的前科。

打開了主臥室的門和燈，幫亞瑟脫掉鞋子後，阿爾弗雷德把對方輕輕地放在床上，蓋上薄被。

伸手隨意擦了擦自己的額頭，發現幾乎沒有出汗，他忍不住想吐槽基爾伯特吩咐的那句“喝醉之後的三倍重量”壓根沒有出現，他甚至懷疑自己僅憑單手臂力就能把亞瑟舉起來。

床上人的幾聲哼哼打斷了他正漫無邊際的發散念頭，他回過頭，看見似乎因為燈光刺激而慢慢醒來的亞瑟，像先前在車上那般睜大眼睛無聲地望著自己。

人畜無害的眼神讓阿爾弗雷德不自覺地生出了一絲愧疚：“唉，我又把你吵醒了？”

“……我已經醒啦。”亞瑟沒有說謊，他的聲音聽上去確實比之前清晰了些，也沒了原先的結巴。

阿爾弗雷德仍然忍不住想照顧他：“你想喝水嗎？要用洗手間嗎？還是……”

“什麼都不用……”亞瑟只是搖了搖頭，眼神在阿爾弗雷德臉上遊移了幾下，有些欲言又止。

“或者我們聊聊？總覺得有好一陣子沒有聊過天了。”阿爾弗雷德起身把房間燈光調暗，然後走回床沿，直接坐在了床邊的地板上。

一回頭就能看到亞瑟的脖頸、聞到他身上淡淡酒氣的距離。

他引導式地詢問：“比如說說今天的拍攝？為什麼會和那幾個人去喝悶酒？”

亞瑟動了動手臂，似乎想抬起又力道不足，於是變成用手指揪著床單的姿勢。他低聲說：“我今天的拍攝，幾乎都是和布拉金斯基一起完成的……就是黑桃皇后向草花國遊說，關於商貿友好法案的那段劇情。”吐息裡有淡淡的酒氣。

“嗯，我記得那段。拍得不順利嗎？”

亞瑟搖了搖頭：“不，很順利……幾乎都是布拉金斯基在帶動……我好像一直被牽著走，傻傻地不知道自己在鏡頭前做了什麼……”

阿爾弗雷德有些明白過來了，弗朗西斯在酒吧說的“心理上的怯場”，來自亞瑟和伊萬兩人在職業出身、演技、經驗上的差距。

“伊萬那傢伙啊，我雖然不喜歡他，但他是很有經驗的演員。你接觸電影才幾個月，他來主導現場拍攝也不奇怪。”阿爾弗雷德自己有足夠的天賦和努力，並且抓住了幾次機遇，“怯場”、“退縮”都是他很少體會到的情緒，他也只能笨拙地安慰亞瑟。

“是嗎……”亞瑟喃喃地說，“其實我也明白自己的起點，我也不是想追求其他演員的認同……但就是有種，不甘心。”

“不甘心？”阿爾弗雷德回頭望著亞瑟，昏黃的燈光籠罩在亞瑟的頭髮和臉頰上，把他的輪廓照得更加柔和。

亞瑟低頭對上了阿爾弗雷德的眼神：“也許叫做，代入感……？不希望黑桃國在草花國面前示弱，不想被對方的氣勢壓倒，類似那樣的……”他說得很含糊，阿爾弗雷德卻一下子懂了。雖然他從來不會把角色隨意代入生活，但對於這次的劇本和角色的理解，黑桃國頂層對國家的忠誠和榮耀感，他的體會比其他人都更深刻。

他於是低聲笑了起來，語氣也比平常更為沉穩：“出於角色立場的話，我明白。”

“你明白？”亞瑟的眼睛在燈光下又亮了一些。

“對，我明白。”阿爾弗雷德嘴角上揚，好不容易才忍住了自己伸手去揉亞瑟腦袋的衝動。

“那就好。”亞瑟似乎一下子高興起來了，他晃了晃腦袋，那原本有些緊繃的眉梢和嘴角此刻都放鬆了下來，“嘿嘿。”他微微張開嘴，朝阿爾弗雷德露出了毫無保留的笑容，眼睛微微眯著，白皙帶些粉紅的臉頰像一場春雨過後綻開的薔薇，讓阿爾弗雷德看得有些發愣，動了動嘴唇沒能說出任何話語。

然後始作俑者毫無自覺地，幾乎像貓咪一樣呼嚕呼嚕地把頭埋進了舒服的枕頭裡，沒過一會兒就呼吸均勻，理所當然地進入了夢鄉。

若干秒後，阿爾弗雷德才回過神來，他摘掉了眼鏡揉了揉眼睛，然後又不自在地抓了抓頭髮，最後還是無奈地把視線轉回已然睡得沉穩的亞瑟身上。

這個人到底還有多少我不知道的、可愛模樣啊。

他承認自己此刻的想法多少有點傻。如果現在面前的是別人躺在自己床上喝醉說胡話的模樣，他一定不會覺得那跟“可愛”有什麼聯繫，估計只想把對方直接扔出門外吧？

他站起身來，看著亞瑟睡著的側臉，歎了口氣。伸手摸了摸亞瑟那金黃柔軟的頭髮，然後用手指撥開了對方前額短短的劉海，他輕輕地在那對粗眉毛上方的光潔額頭上親吻了一下：

“晚安了，亞瑟。”

\+ + + + +

在清晨和煦的陽光照射下，阿爾弗雷德睜開了眼睛，他盯著天花板看了好幾秒，想起自己昨晚最後還是在客房睡了一晚。

不知亞瑟現在是什麼情況，大概還沒醒吧。阿爾弗雷德蹭地一下坐起身來，套上T恤，大步跨過地上的健身器材和模型，走出房門。

打開主臥室的房門時，映入眼簾的是坐在床沿發呆的亞瑟，仍然穿著昨晚的黑色上衣和黑褲子，和平常最大的不同是眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈，以及有些淩亂的頭髮，像在草地裡打過滾的小柴犬一樣。

發現阿爾弗雷德的身影出現在門口，亞瑟撓了撓頭髮，抱歉地笑了笑：“早安……我剛剛借用了下洗手間。”

阿爾弗雷德乾脆也不走進房間，而是倚在門口送上清晨的問候：“早安啊亞瑟，昨晚的事情你還記得嗎？或者說，記得多少呢？”隨意地借著玩笑調侃幾句，如期看到了對方臉上有些慌亂的表情。

“大部分記得。我、我的酒品也……沒有那麼差勁啦……”亞瑟的回答明顯有些底氣不足，他把頭別向了一邊，“我昨晚也沒有喝太多……”

“也是，我聽安東尼奧說過了。”反正亞瑟鬧彆扭的理由也知道了，阿爾弗雷德決定不再繼續討論醉酒的事情，他一邊走進洗手間一邊切換了話題，“你打算吃點什麼早餐？”

亞瑟轉過臉來，臉上既有思考又有些感激的神情。

阿爾弗雷德回過頭補充：“你可以考慮喝些牛奶，雖然不解酒，不過可以讓你的胃好受點，只要你沒有乳糖不耐受的話。”說完他朝亞瑟露出了大大的笑臉。

亞瑟愣了愣，低下頭小聲地應了聲：“……好。”

\+ + + + +

阿爾弗雷德站在冰箱前認真地翻找著，依次拿出了牛奶、速食麥片、速凍漢堡、速凍培根等等食材。而亞瑟則眼尖地發現冰箱側櫃的速凍司康餅，並且自告奮勇地告訴阿爾弗雷德他可以幫忙烤司康餅。

於是在分配好任務之後，阿爾弗雷德熟練地架起不粘鍋，倒了少許橄欖油開始煎培根。他的廚藝不算精湛，但加工半成品的基本動手能力還是很熟練的。

阿爾弗雷德時不時地瞄向亞瑟不知為何顯得特別忙碌的背影，想到自己此刻是在自家廚房裡和亞瑟一起做早餐，一起迎接美好的早晨和豐盛的早餐，他的心情再好不過了。

——直到半盤極具……特色的司康餅擺在了木質的餐桌上，為止。

看著因為過度充分的美拉德效應而改變顏色，俗稱烤得焦透了的幾團司康餅，阿爾弗雷德倒吸了口氣：“這個是、我給你的那盒司康餅？”他心裡並不太期待肯定的答覆。

亞瑟有些彆扭地解釋道：“呃，是這樣的，我想往上面加點調味品，結果烤完之後司康的外形就不好看了……”

這已經不是外形不好看的問題了，到底是加了什麼調味品，為什麼加工速凍食品也能烤焦。阿爾弗雷德心裡閃過一串疑問，轉念一想，每個人都有自己不擅長的領域，他大概是見證了亞瑟最不擅長的領域了吧。他本來想把這番話當作安慰說出口，但在接觸到亞瑟有些不安又期待的眼神後，他還是把這些話咽了回去。

他把牛奶、麥片和煎好的培根推到亞瑟面前，然後伸出手拿起了一個已經不那麼燙手的司康餅，另一隻手撕開了果醬的包裝：“我來吃掉他們。”原本的一絲無奈在捕捉到亞瑟眼裡的欣喜時也馬上煙消雲散。

英雄怎麼捨得讓喜歡的人失望呢。哪怕偶爾……需要犧牲點什麼。

愛情是充滿探索趣味的，每一次的觀察和見面，都能在細節中品嘗到不同的欣喜滋味。

繼昨天晚上，阿爾弗雷德又多瞭解了亞瑟的另一面。

儘管這一面的滋味既有甜蜜又帶著些苦澀——味覺上的苦澀——但對於陷入愛情中的人來說，無疑也是意外的收穫。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

只要是《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》的工作組成員，都能發現最近的阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟關係和往常不同。

一旦碰上兩人共同出鏡的場景，拍攝起來都特別順利，幾乎很少喊停，連互動時原本隱約的一點拘謹和距離感也儼然銷聲匿跡，按當事人的說法，是“磨合效果理想”。

而事實是，隨著對彼此的更多瞭解，阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟確實不斷走得更近。

甚至在兩人錯開的檔期裡，也會出現一方特地跑到攝影棚裡為另一方探班的場景。在工作組和他們的經紀人看來，這兩人之間無疑能稱得上是關係密切的好友。

連來探亞瑟班的諾威——阿爾弗雷德也是當天才知道諾威和亞瑟居然是交情不錯的好友——也在看了後期組提供的一些共演片段後，語氣平靜地給予了正面評價：“你們這樣可真像一對貴族情侶，很般配。”

阿爾弗雷德本來想專業地回答“這是我們追求的效果”，結果是因窘迫而臉紅耳赤的亞瑟先開了口：“諾威你別亂說……”

看上去冷淡漂亮的北歐模特兒只是聳聳肩：“啊？我是在讚美你們的演技。”他在離開前一臉高深莫測地打量了阿爾弗雷德一番，伸手敲了敲他的胸肌，又拍了拍他的肩膀，然後點點頭走了，只留下了完全一頭霧水的阿爾弗雷德和慌慌張張不知該怎麼解釋親友詭異行為的亞瑟。

而在一些追蹤電影進度的媒體報導中，也逐漸能捕捉到一些對阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟之間關係的描述：“阿爾弗雷德十分照顧亞瑟”，“聽說這兩人會因為演戲的分歧吵嘴，但很快又會和好”，“私下裡似乎常常見面”，“亞瑟會給阿爾弗雷德做點心”之類的小道消息，也給演員的粉絲們增加了不少討論空間和期待值。

對於媒體的報導和偶爾的提問，本田只用一句“演員之間的友愛，我作為導演喜聞樂見，他們是親密好友嘛”就給打發了。

親密好友，這種形容聽上去還是挺美好的。

當然阿爾弗雷德並不完全這麼想。

他是喜歡亞瑟的，而亞瑟吧，至少是不討厭他的。

單方向的戀情雖然讓人有些猶豫，但他並不十分著急。他現在只希望多和亞瑟共處，能經常看到亞瑟放鬆的表情，而不是讓對方因為彼此的關係產生疑慮和不安。

人啊，總是不自覺地在喜歡的事物上投入更多的溫柔和體貼。即便是一向做事爽快、喜歡直來直往的阿爾弗雷德也逃不過的戀愛鐵則。

\+ + + + +

距離電影殺青的日子越來越近了，除去一些補拍的支線片段外，主線劇情大都如期完成。

在後期和特效製作組每天苦幹忙得人仰馬翻的同時，也迎來了電影主線劇情的最後一部分：在黑桃國與草花國的交界上，兩國王族率領軍隊兵戎相見，黑桃國王在皇后魔法的支援下，最終擊敗了草花國王，逼迫敵國撤軍，並以勝利國身份擬定了停戰協定。戰火逐漸平息，天空卻飄起了異常的雪，在這裡，魔力透支的黑桃皇后與黑桃國王進行了最後的訣別。

這一段劇情既是原作的核心之一，也是本田改編時花費了諸多功夫處理的部分。不僅金錢和人員投入最大，連拍攝安排也相當嚴謹：前半段戰爭場面在外景時基本拍攝完成，軍隊和馬匹大量出沒的鏡頭以及兩國國王在荒原上兵戎相接的畫面，都讓阿爾弗雷德把體力和騎術的優勢充分發揮了一把。

而後半段的劇情則以小場景為主，本田決定採用攝影棚實景、人工灑雪再結合後期特效來完成。為了增加演員的臨場感，連場內的空調都被調到了極低的溫度。

為了強調角色在經歷戰爭後的狀態，阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟的服飾延續了外景時的戰鬥形態，摘掉了胸針、領結等飾品，加上了戰爭用的護腕和護膝，鞋子換成了方便行動的的軍靴，服裝上沾了不少泥土和深淺不同的血跡，雖然殘舊卻更顯幹練。亞瑟的妝容也比往常更為慘白一些。

“主角，攝影機一號和二號，雪花，三號機備用，所有人全部就位！”本田身上穿著厚厚的羽絨服，手裡拿著已經皺到不成形的劇本，用力地朝已經準備完畢的阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟招手。

看到本田的示意，他們朝攝影棚內走去。

阿爾弗雷德注意到亞瑟的鼻頭似乎漸漸有點泛紅：“亞瑟？你還好吧？”他想那大概是室內太低的關係。

亞瑟遲疑地點了點頭，眼神投向面前的雪景：“這場景做得真好，跟我的想像很接近。”

阿爾弗雷德默默地想，何止接近，這幾乎是我以前夢境的翻版，這一幕不知在我心中演示過多少遍了。

\+ + + + +

黑桃皇后的身體靜靜地陷入冰雪中，輕薄的雪花不時地擦過他的臉頰。

從遠方一步一步走來的國王終於到達他的身邊，他在他面前單膝跪下，緩慢地把他抱進了懷裡。

皇后臉色蒼白，他繃緊了肩膀想伸手擦去嘴角的血跡——只希望讓自己顯得稍微整潔些——卻抬不起手來，只能把僅存的體力化成了飄渺的聲音：“我的王…我要你宣誓……永遠愛護我們的子民，守護黑桃國，我們的黑桃王國……”

他看到他的君王那蔚藍色的瞳孔瞬間睜大，總是堅毅的嘴角此刻正以不明顯的幅度顫抖了起來。

皇后的嘴角添上一絲淡淡的微笑：“我把餘生、都獻給你……”

那位君主緊緊地抓住他的手，臉上表情是僵硬是痛苦——那是屬於國王的表情；而手掌卻溫暖溫熱如同陽光——那是屬於阿爾弗雷德的溫度。

國王低下頭把臉頰埋進皇后的脖頸，有些粗硬的金色頭髮夾著雪花無聲掃過了他的臉頰。

他緩緩閉上眼睛，給在冰天雪地中逐漸耗盡魔力、把生命獻給了他的王國與君主的黑桃皇后這個角色劃上了句號。

\+ + + + +

“過！非常好——！”本田有些激動的聲音劃破了幾乎被沉默包圍的攝影棚，周圍的工作人員爆發出了歡呼聲，現場一片喧鬧。

阿爾弗雷德迅速抬起頭，伸手輕輕拍了拍亞瑟的臉頰：“可以睜開眼睛啦。”亞瑟睜開眼，又好氣又好笑地回拍了他一下，然後從他懷裡挪開了一些。

阿爾弗雷德幾乎是從雪地中跳起身來，順便把亞瑟也從“雪地”里拉了起來，感覺到對方冰涼的手掌和手指，他打趣地問：“你這是因為冷還是緊張？”

亞瑟佯裝生氣地“哼”了一聲，正想反駁的時候本田興奮的聲音打斷了他們：“你們兩個都過來看一看這邊！”

阿爾弗雷德拉著亞瑟小跑到攝影機旁邊，兩部攝影機的螢幕上正在同時重播剛才的畫面。鏡頭一號是略顯冰冷的鏡頭濾色，讓人物特寫顯得蒼涼，鏡頭二號的遠景和景深效果則讓攝影棚的實景顯得宏大，灑雪機也很好地模擬出了飄雪效果。

“你們看這裡！這邊的效果太好了！”本田幾乎是手舞足蹈地指著鏡頭二號，“在這裡插入主題曲，絕對震撼人心！”本田那雙黑眼圈濃重的雙眼迸發出了熱烈的光芒。

畫面從國王的側臉切換到他厚實的肩膀，然後鏡頭慢慢轉動並且往後推，國王的背影在白雪皚皚中化成了一個孤單的藍色背影，越來越小。直到鏡頭高速躍動起來，漫天白雪融為一體，然後畫面慢慢變暗，逐漸什麼也看不見為止。

阿爾弗雷德曾無數次在鏡頭和螢幕中看過自己的臉，而在這次的畫面中，那種離別的悲傷、無盡的孤單，那種與愛人死別的壓迫感和剝離感……

明明鏡頭中的人就是自己，卻又明顯不是自己，阿爾弗雷德有些說不清此刻這種不可思議的感覺。他把眼神投向身旁的亞瑟，亞瑟正輕輕咬著嘴唇，臉上同樣帶著複雜的情緒，察覺到身旁的視線，他轉過頭來對上阿爾弗雷德的雙眼，無聲地交換了好幾次眼神，居然彼此都說不出什麼話語來。

然後是阿爾弗雷德先用一貫的笑容和笑聲打破了沉默，他站直了身子，向亞瑟伸出了手：“就像我說過的那樣，我們真的‘合作愉快’。”

亞瑟一下就明白了阿爾弗雷德的意思，他笑了笑，朝阿爾弗雷德伸出了手。

像第一次見面那樣，阿爾弗雷德充滿感情地握住了亞瑟的手，感覺到對方的手掌已經不像先前那樣冰涼，掌心和手指都在漸漸地升溫回暖。

\+ + + + +

電影拍攝結束後，阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟也沒有真正閑下來。

沉浸在電影後期製作地獄中的本田並沒有忘記最重要的電影宣傳，除了在官方各宣傳口逐漸放出各種海報和拍攝片花之外，他開始慫恿主要角色們的經紀人和綜藝節目聯繫，讓他們在節目上透露更多的電影細節，而阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟自然也沒能逃過這忙碌的餘波。

阿爾弗雷德一直覺得在至今接受的所有工作中，拍電影是其中強度最大的一種，前、中、後、期，幾乎少有鬆懈的可能。

直到這部電影的首映期最終敲定下來，他那有些緊繃的日程和精神才最終放鬆下來。


	7. Chapter 7




《斯貝德斯·黑桃王傳奇》無疑是一部成功的商業電影：有底蘊深厚的原作為基礎，有龐大的吸引觀眾的奇幻世界觀，涉及題材跨越國家、戰爭、政治陰謀和同性愛；有優秀的導演編劇和製作團隊，集合了高人氣且各具特點的主演群體；而背後是盧森堡財團的贊助，再配合劇組恰到好處的公關宣傳手法，這樣的電影如果不成功，那才稱得上是個奇聞。

電影從首映當天起就創下了驚人的票房和排片率，在其後的幾周內票房一路攀升。鋪天蓋地的媒體覆蓋報導，忠實的原作粉絲積極地買票觀影。票房賣座的同時，電影的藍光碟和奧地利音樂家羅德里赫·埃德爾斯坦主力創作的電影原聲專輯預訂頁面，也分別佔據了各大電商的搜索榜首。

這無疑也給阿爾弗雷德原本就如日中天的事業又添了一把火，業界對阿爾弗雷德這次拓寬戲路的突破給予了正面的評價，連曾經刊登文章諷刺阿爾弗雷德“不過是個肌肉發達、頭腦簡單，只會拍英雄和戰爭題材的蠻力小夥子”的影評家，也在推特上發表了“主演難得展現出了黑桃國王那種君主專有的威懾力和領袖魅力”這樣的言論。

電影的賣座和角色的曝光率，也給亞瑟帶來了相應的高人氣，伊莉莎白的工作手機幾乎被四面八方的合作請求轟炸，而最終都被亞瑟本人一一致電拒絕了。

就此阿爾弗雷德還問過亞瑟的真正想法，在業界身經百戰的阿爾弗雷德覺得所有機遇都應該用力抓住，從歌手轉型成演員雖然困難，但只要想做就沒什麼不可以。

然而亞瑟對此的想法很固執：“我只是普通的歌手而已，目前還是想用心唱好歌。如果隨便接角色的話，對作品和那些經驗豐富的演員未免太不公平了，觀眾更想看好演員好作品。”

你明明也可以成為好演員。阿爾弗雷德心想，但也知道亞瑟是真的不願意從事演員工作，也就選擇尊重他的決定。他感到有些惋惜，今後大概沒有機會在螢幕上看到亞瑟的演出了。

同時他心中有著更大的焦慮。在結束了工作上的合作後，他隱隱感到自己和亞瑟的交集，似乎隨著彼此回到各自的生活軌跡，也在逐漸減少。

\+ + + + +

阿爾弗雷德原本只是計畫約本田一起打打遊戲，順便聊聊亞瑟的事情。好吧，或者該反過來說，重點是想聊聊亞瑟的事情，順便打打遊戲。

再怎麼說本田也是和亞瑟交情還可以的朋友，這半年來自己和亞瑟之間的事本田也都看在眼裡，聽聽知情者的意見總是好的。

直到走進了本田家的玄關，看到客廳那張本田專用加寬懶人暖爐桌上坐著的兩位不速之客，他臉上的笑容瞬間下跌了50華氏度。

“嗨～”弗朗西斯放下手中的漫畫和零食，朝阿爾弗雷德找了招手。

“嗨什麼嗨，弗朗西斯，你不是說下午請假休息嗎？”阿爾弗雷德放下背包坐了下來，弗朗西斯輕飄飄地來了個飛吻：“聽說你要和本田談心，我就趕來了。哥哥就是這麼關心自己家的演員～”

阿爾弗雷德不以為意地聳聳肩，反正弗朗西斯早就知情，多知道一些也無所謂了。他把臉轉向正滿臉熱切地看著自己的、屋裡唯一的女性：“那麼，伊莉莎白小姐，你又怎麼會在這兒？”

“作為同樣敬業的經紀人，亞瑟的事情就是我的事情！”伊莉莎白很是瀟灑地甩了甩秀髮。

本田從廚房裡端來茶水和點心擺在阿爾弗雷德面前，捶了捶腰部坐了下來，然後推了推鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡：“好了，阿爾弗雷德你想聊什麼？來吧。”

本田話音一落，弗朗西斯和伊莉莎白也迅速把手邊的漫畫推到一旁，三人份的視線齊刷刷地釘在阿爾弗雷德身上。

“我說你們…”這陣勢也太八卦了吧。阿爾弗雷德無奈地抓了抓頭。

\+ + + + +

“所以說，電影的工作結束後，你覺得你們之間有了距離感？就這樣？”伊莉莎白語氣有些失望，她翻了翻白眼，隨手拆開了一袋薯片：“我看你們傳信息倒還挺熱烈的。”

“我說的是物理上的距離感。”阿爾弗雷德進一步解釋，“我喜歡亞瑟，想對他表白，也想和他更親密，但找不到好的時機和場面。”

“真是想不到你這種一貫直線作風的人也會有猶豫的時候。哥哥我這是要見證歷史呢。”

在阿爾弗雷德臉上的笑容降溫之前，本田喝了口茶，不緊不慢地吐出一句：“年輕真好呐。”

“你是哪來的老頭子啊。”

“我是在稱讚你們。”本田放下了茶杯，認真地看著阿爾弗雷德，“能讓你有所顧慮，那是因為你真正在乎他，不是嗎？”

“我當然在乎他。”阿爾弗雷德不假思索地回答，“我的顧慮大概是，萬一得不到回應吧。”他想了想又補充，“這種時候還有些羡慕黑桃國王，不管怎麼樣，他和皇后可是神諭和國民認可的婚姻關係，做什麼都是理所當然的。”

作為原作忠實擁躉之一的伊莉莎白很是不以為然：“不對吧，黑桃國王這個位高權重的男人，守住了王國卻失去了最愛的人，到最後也沒能說出他的心意，有什麼好羡慕的？”

弗朗西斯一邊點頭一邊摸了摸下巴：“就是。和你演的角色不同，你可是現實中的英雄阿爾弗雷德唉。”

他剛說完，本田的聲音立刻接上：“想做的事情就去做，堅持自己的主張，從不瞻前顧後的衝勁和行動力，我認識的某位元英雄應該是這樣的。”他意味深長地看著阿爾弗雷德，“既然你真心喜歡他，那麼把該說的都說出來，不留遺憾就足夠了吧。”

聽著面前三個人的話語把自己心中的迷霧一點一點撥開，阿爾弗雷德也覺得這段時間的猶豫顯得有些愚蠢。他低頭思考了一會兒，重新抬起頭時語氣也上揚起來：“那麼，你們覺得時間地點選在哪裡才好？”

“我建議帶一份亞瑟喜歡的小禮物，找個可以安靜聊天的地方。”不在工作修羅狀態的本田總是顯得如此可靠。如果他手上不是拿著MIKU的限定版手辦在細心擦拭的話，一定會更像個有說服力的智者。

“那我來貢獻一點內部情報好了。亞瑟喜歡泰迪熊，嗯，也不一定是泰迪熊，其他小熊也可以。總之那種可愛的毛茸茸的就可以。”

“喂伊莉莎白，這哪裡是內部情報，根本是公開的秘密了吧？”

“咦？原來你們都知道？”

……


	8. Chapter 8

8.

阿爾弗雷德一向擅長探索，但僅限於自己熟悉的領域。

在這天下午準確找到亞瑟工作的錄音棚，實在費了他不小的功夫。這個錄音棚不僅地理位置偏僻，且戶外空間也相當有限，連停車的地方都不太好找。

從伊莉莎白那邊得來的情報，他知道亞瑟在這裡有一個現場的錄音工作，但完全沒想到會是在這種連電梯都沒有的小平房。

順著門口的指示牌上了三樓，發現門口連攔截和安全檢查的工作人員都沒有，他一路順暢無阻地進到了錄音棚內。

平房的外觀看上去著實普通，不過錄音棚的設備倒還算齊全。阿爾弗雷德暗暗想著，一邊在屋子裡張望，很快就捕捉到了玻璃牆另一面的亞瑟的身影。

沒有發現阿爾弗雷德的到來，亞瑟仍然閉著眼睛，在童話曲風的悠揚伴奏中輕輕地哼唱：

“HOATA HOATA ／不列顛天使

棕精靈 皮克西／愉快的夥伴們

和獨角獸／大家都是我的好朋友”

略微慵懶的溫柔嗓音穿過了玻璃的牆壁，落在阿爾弗雷德的耳膜，讓他覺得溫暖又舒心。

音樂演奏結束，在收到工作人員的示意後，亞瑟才摘下耳機，走上前去商量歌曲的後續事宜。

阿爾弗雷德在原地等了幾分鐘，估算著亞瑟和他們聊得差不多時他伸手敲了敲玻璃牆。亞瑟轉頭看向了他，先是略微驚訝的眼神，然後臉上一紅，有些不好意思地朝阿爾弗雷德招了招手。他打開了錄音室的門，走出來，又轉身把門關上：“嗨，阿爾弗雷德。你什麼時候來的，我都沒有注意到……”

“大概在你唱最後幾句歌詞的時候吧。”剛才還隔著牆壁唱歌的亞瑟此刻就站在自己面前，阿爾弗雷德只覺得心情出奇地明亮，原本因為繞路和等待的一點小煩躁全部拋諸腦後。

看著亞瑟臉上有些羞澀的神情，阿爾弗雷德嘴角的笑意也更濃了，他說：“這次的歌也很好聽。這是什麼歌？”

“《My Friend》，是給公益廣告寫的歌。”亞瑟把手上的樂譜和歌詞本遞給阿爾弗雷德，一邊解釋道，“規模有點小的公司，歌是無償的。所以這個地方，嗯，有點偏。”他朝阿爾弗雷德眨了眨眼睛。

\+ + + + +

Le Patisserie是弗朗西斯推薦的蛋糕店，新開的店面，不在市中心，也還沒有開始大規模的宣傳，因此人流量也並不太大。

儘管如此，出於安全和安靜起見，下車的時候阿爾弗雷德還是把繡著蝙蝠俠標誌的鴨舌帽戴上了，而亞瑟則邊翻著白眼邊用“喝個下午茶罷了，我又不像你那麼有名”拒絕了他遞過來的羅賓款鴨舌帽。

露天咖啡座上的人稀稀落落，他們很輕鬆就找到了座位。

亞瑟點了杯紅茶和一份草莓芝士蛋糕，而阿爾弗雷德則點了咖啡和一個簡易的牛肉三明治。這讓亞瑟顯得有些意外：“你今天胃口不好嗎？”

“下午茶嘛。”阿爾弗雷德笑著打哈哈，“而且今天找你也不是為了這個。”

“嗯——？”亞瑟有些好奇地拉長了音調，他把菜單放回原位，“在車上就覺得你有些心不在焉。那麼，今天找我是什麼事？”

於是阿爾弗雷德終於有機會把在夾克外套的口袋中躺了一整個下午的小禮物盒掏了出來，直接推到亞瑟面前：“第一件事是，送禮物給你。”

亞瑟表情有些不解，但還是伸手接過了盒子：“為什麼突然送禮物給我？”

“之前在街上剛好看見的，”阿爾弗雷德省略了自己特地在泰迪熊專賣店挑了將近一個小時的經歷，“打開看看吧？”

亞瑟點點頭，謹慎地拆開了禮物盒的外包裝，打開盒子——是個小小的棕色的泰迪熊手機鏈，有著圓溜溜的眼睛和臉龐，還有毛絨絨的觸感，體積很小但細節豐富，顯得十分精緻。

“我覺得挺可愛的，就買來送給你了。”阿爾弗雷德補充說明。

亞瑟伸出手指撥了撥泰迪熊圓圓的耳朵：“確實很可愛，但是並不適合我……”他沒意識到自己的辯解在對方眼裡顯得有些無力，“總之謝謝你了。”他眼神中流露的喜愛自然也沒有逃過阿爾弗雷德的眼睛，讓後者內心很是欣慰，並對伊莉莎白的情報產生了謝意。

蛋糕店的侍應女孩把他們點的飲品和點心送上，在阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟抬頭朝她友好地點頭致謝時愣了好幾秒，然後拿起餐盤，腳步有些僵硬地挪了回去。

阿爾弗雷德心想自己和亞瑟的身份大概被發現了。不過看對方的反應似乎並不打算張揚，他於是又朝站得遠遠的侍應女孩笑了笑，換來對方連續高速地揮舞著“OK”手勢的答覆。

阿爾弗雷德於是放下心來，他把頭轉回來正對著亞瑟：“那麼，第二件事。”他把雙手放在桌上，身體坐直了一些，語氣認真：“雖然我之前沒有問過，但我猜你應該記得，你喝醉酒的那個晚上，我說過喜歡你的歌和聲音吧？”

亞瑟遲疑地點點頭，也認真地回答：“嗯，那天晚上你說的話我都記得，給了我很多鼓勵。”

意識到亞瑟並沒進入自己想要的話題，阿爾弗雷德繼續努力地組織語言：“那麼，完成電影拍攝的那天，我對你說過喜歡你的演技和努力吧？”

“嗯，這是對我這半年的工作的最高評價了，”亞瑟挑起眉毛笑了笑，嘴角帶著一些小小的得意，他顯然已經習慣阿爾弗雷德那種直率式讚美，“不過電影的成功，功勞最大的還是你和本田。”

“本田確實功不可沒，不過這次電影是大家共同的……不對，我想說的不是這個。”察覺到話題差點被亞瑟帶走，阿爾弗雷德趕緊打斷自己的話。

他心中已經有些急躁，於是乾脆把面前的食物往旁邊一推，拉著亞瑟站起身來，手掌穩住了對方的肩膀。

“我現在想對你說的是，平常的你，那些多變的表情，出奇的認真，有時候鬧彆扭，有時候會害羞，你的這些模樣，”還有哪怕是手忙腳亂地做著不那麼好看的司康餅的樣子，阿爾弗雷德把這句話默默地省略在心中，然後決定全力一搏：“我全部都喜歡！”

阿爾弗雷德的嗓門有些大，但幸好動作幅度並不至於驚擾到周圍的人，露天咖啡座上的其他人並沒有注意他們。

然而一連串的直白話語還是給亞瑟帶來了不小的衝擊，他似乎還在消化這些明顯超越“好朋友談談心”範圍的話語，只是睜大了寫滿驚訝的翡翠色眼睛：“阿爾弗雷德，你、說……”

他有些驚慌地望瞭望兩邊，而阿爾弗雷德則在暗暗感歎著那雙眼睛真是太好看了，並在心中默念了一遍英雄應當無所畏懼乘勝追擊。

“是的，亞瑟，我都已經說得這麼清楚，表現得這麼明顯了，”阿爾弗雷德迅速抓住了亞瑟的手，他把力度控制在不讓對方覺得疼痛而又無法輕易掙脫的程度，幾乎是一字一頓地說：

“你該知道，我喜歡你！”

不帶一絲猶豫的語氣喊出最重要的一句話，阿爾弗雷德目不轉睛地凝視著亞瑟，等待對方答覆的同時，雙手的鉗制絲毫沒有鬆懈。

紅暈。

一片紅暈慢慢地從亞瑟的臉頰蔓延到耳根。

亞瑟幾乎是啞著嗓子開口，連聲音都有些發顫，他把頭別向旁邊，眼睛的餘光卻還是瞥著阿爾弗雷德：“笨、笨蛋……我、我以為是我單方面……那我的感情…你、你…也是知道的吧…”

阿爾弗雷德慢慢地睜大地了眼睛。

“唉……？！”

When it comes to love.

當愛情來臨——不，當愛情真正、迎面砸來的時候。

連英雄也猝不及防。

\- Fin -


End file.
